Field of the Invention
Systems and methods for charging a wireless device are described. In particular, configuring wireless devices according to battery charging profiles, in response to working conditions of the wireless devices is described.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smartphone, tablet, personal data assistant (PDA), pager, and laptop devices include a rechargeable battery to provide power to the electronic devices in the absence of a direct wired connection to a power source. Electronic devices require recharging of the rechargeable battery, which can be frequent and inconvenient, depending upon the volume of use and the particular applications used in the electronic devices.
During charging, an electronic device is monitored as to whether it is operating in a temperature range that is considered safe for the rechargeable battery. When the safe predetermined temperature is exceeded, charging is stopped and is not resumed until the temperature of the electronic device is within the safe predetermined temperature range. However, this may require a lengthy period of time for the temperature of the electronic device to fall within the safe predetermined range. This results in the electronic device being unavailable during the cooling down phase, and possibly during an initial charging time period.
FIG. 1A illustrates a ratio of an operating time (horizontal axis) of an electronic device and an operating temperature (vertical axis) of the electronic device. A temperature characteristic TE1 is the actual measured temperature of the electronic device along the time line axis. TH1 is a threshold temperature, at which point a rechargeable battery, such as a lithium ion battery should stop charging in order to avoid overheating the battery and/or the electronic device.
FIG. 1B illustrates a corresponding ratio of the operating time (horizontal axis) of the electronic device and a charging current (vertical axis) of the electronic device. A charging current of 2 amps (A) is applied to the rechargeable battery, although other currents could be used. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the temperature of the electronic device during time periods t1 and t2 is under the threshold temperature, TH1 for an applied charging current of 2 A. However, at time period t3, there is an increase in the temperature of the electronic device, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, which is above the threshold temperature, TH1. As a result, the charging current is set from 2 A to 0 A, illustrated as C2 in FIG. 1B, and charging stops. Until the temperature of the electronic device becomes lower than TH1, the charging will not resume. This could result in a lengthy recharging process before the electronic device can be used again.